Please Don't Hurt Me
by AIMEHCHAN
Summary: Dandy Lyon is a new girl at Coates. She has a fiery temper but what happens when she gets the wrong person angry? Not good at summaries hah xD Please be nice, first fanfiction including an OOC character :p Rated T, some language! Might change to M for future chapters! Drake/Oc!


**Disclaimer: Gone doesnt, and never will, belong to me. Cry Cry :c**  
**ENJOY! :D**

**Please don't hurt me**.

* * *

Everyone knew 13 year old Dandy Lyon was trouble. All she ever did was annoy people, or make them feel horrible. She loved making people feel bad, it was in her nature. That's why she was sent to Coates Academy. She had convinced 3 of her friends to commit, she made them feel so bad about themselves, but her mother had caught her. Which then resulted in being sent to Coates.

_Ugh, stupid mom, I don't need to be sent here. Why doesn't she love me? she thought._

_This is just a stupid reject school for children whose parents hate them._

_Yeah, my mother hates me._

Her car rolled up next to the main entrance and Dandy clambered out, tripping up on her way out. She fell over and one of her bags fell open, contents spilling everywhere. She forced herself not to cry. As mean as she may seem, she was actually a very weak person, hiding it under her cruelness. She got up and looked at the school for the first time.

It was huge! A huge, towering building, at least seven storeys high. It had large wooden doors at the front with the Coates emblem carved into it

"Woah" she said aloud. She stared in amazment at the great school.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. This school is amazing! I cant wait to get inside. I wonder who my roommate will be? If I even have a roommate.._

The driver knocked her back to reality.

"Miss, I'll take your things up to your room, if you like?"

"Sure."

Dandy followed the man, she later found out his name was Colin, up to the massive school entrance. They walked in and Dandy stopped and gawked in amazment. The school was even grander than she thought! There was large marble staircases leading up to the higher floors, rows and rows of shiney silver lockers and hundreds of bright posters about healthy eating. Dandy couldnt believe this was the school she was being sent to!

"This way Miss Lyon"

Dandy followed him up the stairs. By the time they got to her room she was exhausted. There were a lot of hallways leading to all the different rooms that the students lived in. Colin lead her to her room, which was Room 217, and carried her luggage inside. Dandy gave him a tip to say thank you.

She sauntered into her room, already feeling as if she owned the place. She knew she would go far in this school. She noticed the two beds. I must have a roommate, I guess. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She noticed her messy brown curls that cascaded down her back. She saw her bright emerald eyes that looked larger than normal because of her wide-rimmed glasses. She looked at her slim, pointy face, and sharp features. Her small, point nose and thin lips. She hated her freckles, they covered her face, she was always called 'spotty' and it annoyed her, a lot.

She walked back into her room to see a small girl on her bed. She had curly ginger hair tied in bunches and a pair of white running shoes. She looked up at Dandy.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Dandy Lyon! Nice to meet you, I'm Brianna!"

The girl talked way too fast for Dandy. It took her a minute to realise what the girl had said to her.

"Oh uhm, hi. Yeah I'm Dandy. Hi Brianna." she mumbled. She didnt like acting nice, normally when she met a new person she would make a rude, sarcastic comment about them, but her mom warned her to be nice. The kids here were dangerous, they could hurt her.

"Are you okay Dandy? Don't worry, I dont bite...sometimes!" She laughed. Dandy gave a fake laugh.

"Ha, okay, whatever Brianna."

"Would you like me to help you unpack?"

"I'll do it myself!" she snapped. She hadnt meant to sound so mean. Brianna was taken by surprise by Dandy's reply.

_This girl is right bitch._ Brianna thought.

Dandy took her things over to her wardrobe. She put a bunch of identical uniforms into the wardrobe, frowning. She hated the horrible burgundy colour, and the horrible knee-length skirts her mother had given her.

"Dandy?"

She heard her name being called and turned to look at Brianna.

"What!?"

Brianna smirked.

"Dandy, I just thought I should give you an early warning. These kids here, they were all sent here for a reason. They had been sent here for a reason, they did something bad when they were younger. I noticed you have a temper, Dandy. I just hope you don't make the wrong person angry."

Dandy felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

**Ugh! I'm sorry that this is so horrible hah xD It was really short too, sorry :( I hoped you like it! I'll be planning on writing another chapter soon :D Please Review! :P**

**~AIMEHCHAN**


End file.
